rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Vault of the Spring Maiden
For other uses of "Vault", see Vault (disambiguation) "Vault of the Spring Maiden" is the sixty-fourth episode of RWBY and the twelfth episode of Volume 5. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on January 6th, 2018 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on January 9th, 2018, and was made public on January 13th, 2018. Summary Jaune Arc rushes to the unconscious Weiss Schnee after she was impaled by a spear thrown by Cinder Fall. Oscar Pine tries to wake up an unconscious Ruby Rose. Leonardo Lionheart reveals to Hazel Rainart that Oscar is Ozpin. Surprised and enraged at this revelation, Hazel challenges Ozpin to a fight, with the latter receiving help from Qrow Branwen. Cinder, Raven Branwen, and Vernal use the confusion to enter the Vault containing the Relic of Knowledge. As Oscar and Hazel fight, Ozpin reveals that Hazel's sister, Gretchen, was once a student enrolled at Beacon Academy, who was killed in action while on a mission, and Hazel holds Ozpin responsible for her death. Oscar rebuttals Hazel's resentment towards Ozpin, saying that Hazel's sister made her choice. However, Hazel still wants to kill Ozpin. Realizing that Oscar is no match against Hazel right now, Ozpin takes over Oscar's body despite his objections. Meanwhile, Jaune and Lie Ren tend to Weiss, who is on the verge of death. Desperate to save her life, Jaune unlocks a previously unknown ability, which allows him to heal Weiss' wound. Ruby wakes up and is relieved to learn that Weiss is going to be okay. Nora Valkyrie volunteers to protect Weiss and Jaune while he continues healing Weiss, while Ren agrees to help Oscar fight Hazel. Ruby then goes to help Yang Xiao Long fight against Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Down in the Vault, Cinder, Raven and Vernal approach the chamber containing the Relic. Just as Vernal's hand is about to touch the door to the Relic, Cinder freezes Raven in place and impales Vernal in her stomach with her left arm, which is revealed to have been replaced with that of a Grimm. As Vernal collapses, Cinder expresses confusion over the fact that she cannot detect any of the Spring Maiden's power in her. As Raven finally frees herself, she reveals that she, not Vernal, is the true Spring Maiden. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *When Ruby saves Yang from Mercury and Emerald, she does a similar pose to one she did at the end of the "Red" Trailer. *Animator Kim Newman revealed in the season 5 commentary that she did the motion capture for most characters in the episode - which in the case of Hazel, given her diminute frame compared to how tall the character is, led to some scaling up. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle of Haven **Raven vs. Cinder *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V5C12_00005.png|Jaune goes to Weiss' side. V5C12_00017.png|Enraged toward Ozpin, Hazel inserts Dust into his arms. V5C12_00024.png|Professor Lionheart opens the entrance to Haven's vault. V5C12_00038.png|Ozpin tells Oscar about his history with Hazel. V5C12_00052.png|Cinder, Raven and Vernal enter the vault. V5C12_00070.png|Weiss begins recovering thanks to Jaune's Semblance. V5C12_00075.png|Yang has trouble against Emerald's Semblance. V5C12_00081.png|Qrow takes a heavy electric attack. V5C12_00086.png|Ruby gets ready to fight with Yang. V5C12_00099.png|Cinder betrays Raven and Vernal. V5C12_00108.png|Cinder tries to steal the Spring Maiden powers with her Grimm arm... V5C12_00113.png|...only to learn that Raven has them. Video Category:Volume 5 Category:Episodes